Our Place
by LaOliveira
Summary: How would be the perfect dating anniversary for Kevin and Edd?


A/N: This is a one chapter story because I found no reason to made it into two _(although I could)_ since this is just a "description" about an illustration I did. Since English isn't my native tongue I found it really REALLY hard to make this understandable, and it will also have A LOT of mistakes. If so, please tell me right away and I will correct it, to pronunciation to grammar to slang, please tell me. I want to improve my writing, and what is a better way of improving it than writing about my OTP?

Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Ok Honey! I have a gift for you, so… put this on."

It was autumn and dating anniversary of Kevin and Edd. The morning light was coming through the window of their room. Edd had just woken up with a tray of breakfast in the bed and his handsome boyfriend bathed by sunlight sitting in the chair beside. He had looked at the clock thinking he had awake late, which was not his custom, but the clock was showing only eight in the morning, his usual time to wake up. Eddward opened his mouth to ask what was that for, still sleepy, when he remembered that today was a special day.

Kevin made the other move slightly to the side to be able to sit on the bed beside his beloved. This one placed a quick, fond kiss on the other's lips, and with a mischievous smile wished "_Happy anniversary, dork"_. Kevin watched while Edd ate his breakfast and delighted, praising the menu and the extreme efficiency with which Kevin had prepared everything. When he finished, Kevin announced he had a surprise and made Double D cover his eyes with a headband.

"This is extremely unnecessary, Kevin. You can very well trust on me: I swear I will not open my eyes." Edd said smiling as Kevin put the headband on.

"An' you can _very well_ trust on me too."

When he finished blindfolding the beloved, Kevin took a good look at him. Edd was beautiful, especially with his black hair still messy, looking drowsy and with his football shirt on. This vision made Kevin excited, but he had a plan in mind and now wasn't the time to abuse Double D. Fighting against all his instincts, Kevin just held Edd's face with both hands and kissed him warmly, biting his lower lip, pulling out a muffled groan of him.

Edd felt he wanted more, and putting his hands beside Kevin's waist, he pulled him closer, causing them to lean completely together. Kevin kissed him even more warmly, but he pulled away suddenly, which made Edd grunt in disgust and pout. Kevin smiled and couldn't resist to one more kiss.

"Not now!" Kevin whispered near the other's mouth.

Edd was guided through the little house carefully after saying that it was not fair. When they stopped, Edd felt Kevin moving to they get face to face.

"It's just a simple thing I thought you'd like." Kevin said removing the bandage out of Edd, grinning widely and moving to the side to fully release his vision to the gift.

Edd held totally his breath.

"Oh dear!" he released in a single breath when he run out of air. "Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!"

"Will you please stop saying that and take a closer look?"

But Edd could not move.

"This is not simple at all. This is... this is..."

"Are you illiterate now?" Kevin chuckled.

"This is a Newtonian reflector telescope," he got closer to the telescope "150 millimeters aperture. Focal ratio of f per eight. Focal length of 1200 millimeters. The primary mirror is parabolic and the secondary mirror has 47 millimeters diameter-"

"Also, the tripod is an equatorial EQ3-2 that allows the installation of motoring dual or single axis." Kevin interrupted him, amused when Edd spat all that information at him without having to read the manual or anything.

"I know!" Edd whispered finally looking at Kevin.

Double D stood to strongly embrace Kevin. He grabbed his neck and rested his head on Kevin's neck bend, breathing deeply his colony, and staying there for a moment not knowing how to express how happy he was, except to stay depositing several kisses on his neck.

"I-I... That was expensive, babe" Edd finally said, for the lack of gratitude words, looking straight into Kevin' smiling eyes.

"Oh Double Dork, screw the money!" Kevin hugged Edd's waist, bringing him closer. "Just seeing your face, this... gorgeous happy face," He squeezed Edd's cheeks "it worth every penny I'll spend in my life." He returned his embrace to the other's waist.

"In that case, I am here wondering..." Edd began, stroking gently with a finger Kevin's nape, who moaned feeling a little wave of ecstasy going up through his spine. "How will I be able to express my gratitude?"

Oh man, Kevin loved this Edd' sassy side.

He felt he was getting excited again, but had yet to announce a further part of the gift, and stay keeping eye contact with those eyes looking so saucy at him, wasn't helping his inner strength to fight the urge to possess the other in a good morning sex.

"Argh! You little sassy bic-" He breathed out through his nose while Edd laugh covering his mouth with one hand. "I still have to say that I have the perfect place for you to use your new little toy. It's sure the best place ever, bu' we need to go right away. Just pack your things for one night, warm clothes, we're goin' camping."

Eddward's eyes shone in a lovely way, it wasn't necessary any telescope to see the glorious shine of those beautiful cyan eyes.

"It will be just the two of us." Kevin said kissing Edd before this one thank him a thousand times more before going to pack things up.

Kevin had set up his things yesterday while Double D was working. He had begun to get apprehensive a week before this day imagining what to give to his boyfriend, who seemed to have everything. But the light came when Kevin went to get Edd in his work; they came home walking to enjoy the pleasant weather that was that day. They passed by the front of a shop Edd liked and in the window display had that telescope. He stopped walking for a moment, looking at the object like a child look for a candy, and said nothing, but in doing so he had said everything. Edd didn't need to do or say anything to Kevin know what to give, a few days later, to the astrology lover.

As Edd had said, the telescope was expensive, but this wasn't a problem for Kevin, whose vehicle company was going full steam ahead, and the money was going into his pocket as air goes into his lungs. And that was the best well spent money in his life.

Around ten o'clock, Edd was ready with all things in order and happier than Kevin could have ever imagined. It was easy to please his dork.

Instead of making the trip on his bike, Kevin decided to rent a small truck, more viable given the amount of things they would have to take. Double D didn't think badly when Kevin said he would drive, he didn't want to say which place it was, but this wasn't a problem, it would be nice to relax during the five hours that would take to get there.

The trip was extremely pleasant. Autumn was a season they both liked, and the day was special, nothing in the world could make this day a bad day. They talked, sang along with the radio and Edd even gave himself the liberty to take a nap after three hours.

Kevin enjoyed the moment of silence that followed and found himself thinking he was a lucky guy. Throughout his life, never had he thought he would find his true love in someone of the same sex. He couldn't imagine himself without Edd, without the one who expressed himself in words that he almost never understand, without the one who made his heart flutter every time he looked at him in the morning. Kevin couldn't understand, but he didn't need to understand. One belongs to each other, nothing else needed to be understood. Kevin put his hand affectionately on Edd's thigh in sake of feel the warmth of his boyfriend. It was not his attention, but it made Edd wake up.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That is no problem." Edd yawned rubbing an eye to ward off the sleep. "How far are we now?"

"We're just abou' to arrive."

"Splendid!" Edd said reaching his bag. "Let's take a picture."

"What have you done to my Edd? I'm driving. What about the safety?" Kevin giggled.

"It is just one picture and, plus, I believe in your driver skills" Edd said lifting his polaroid.

"Why do you use this old thing?" Kevin said between smiles after the picture was taken.

"Polaroid pictures are never old. They are the best ones. Look." Edd showed the freshly printed picture to the other.

"You look lovely." Kevin said passionately.

"No. We do." Edd answered pressing a kiss on Kevin's cheek.

After that Edd had spent the fifteen minutes remaining before the final destination enjoying the scenery that ran out of the car window. It was good to be out of town. It was good to be away from everyone, but with the person he loved. It was good being the only them both. Even the silence they shared was good, that was no need to talk all the time to know that the other meant everything. Edd wanted that every moment beside Kevin could last forever, but he always wanted to know what the next moment together was waiting, so he took pictures with his Polaroid. Those pictures were precious to Edd, they were simple, but meant everything, just like their love.

Edd became speechless when they arrived at the place Kevin had made so keen to hide which one it was. A place in the nearby town, and further away from this town. It was the perfect place, as Kevin said, to use his telescope. Away from the pollution and noise from the city. Perfect.

They left the car and went to the nearby cliff enjoying the scenery before unpacking.

Kevin used to visit this place with his godfather. How his godfather had discovered it, Kevin had never known, but it didn't matter, what really mattered was that he was the only one that knew this place, causing it to be perfect for him and Edd. Undisturbed and without taking crap of people, this peace was all he needed in his dating anniversary.

"So, what do you think?" Kevin asked, feeling a soft breeze on his face.

"Well... I-I-I'm speechless!" Edd didn't unglue his eyes from the horizon.

"Really, you?" Kevin giggled, holding with one hand Edd's waist, also looking to the horizon.

Edd chuckled and nodded, leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kev." He said after a while, turning to be able to hold both hands of Kevin. "This is much more than I could ever desire."

"Don't be so dramatic... This place just mean something to me, and I wanted to bring you here, just this!" Kevin pulled him closer, still holding hands.

"Just this" Edd repeated. "I just want _THIS._ Be with you and share these kinds of feelings _with_ you. I don't need money, nor go to an expensive restaurant... I _just_ want _this_" He was getting closer to Kevin as he said those last words. The kiss was like the first time. Passionate and filled with desire.

"Let's make this place comfortable." Kevin blinked at Edd, who pretended to not understand what the other had implied.

They headed to the car and took the things out of the trunk. Kevin had lined the floor of the trunk with a mattress if he wanted a little more comfort. Edd insisted on helping the other to assemble the tent, but his help was just as useful as a stone. Both just laughed at the situation, and he decided he would be more useful to go and place his telescope fairly close to the cliff for a better view when night came.

Kevin lit a bonfire while Edd lectured about how magnificent was the species of the frog he had found near the car. _Isn't he lovely when he make no sense?_ Kevin wondered. _He is_. He answered himself, laughed, and kissed the lovely-senseless.

"What was that for?" Edd asked a little annoyed for being interrupted.

"Shhhh..." Kevin put a finger on Edd's mouth. "Just enjoy, k?" He said closing his eyes and nodding.

"I'll grab the marshmallows you have brought." Edd said with a smirk, after slapping Kevin's hand out of his face, heading toward the car. "Where is it babe?" Edd asked leaning into the car through the back window, looking for the bag where the food was.

"Where is what?" Kevin whispered, placing both hands next to Edd, who turned to see the smirk on his boyfriend's face. "I was there, looking to the bonfire, when I thought: 'Oh! My boyfriend is just as hot as you, Mr. Bonfire'. Then I looked at you, and you were in that delicious position, looking for some god-blessing-marshmallows, that I couldn't resist the urge of ask: 'How can my hot boyfriend thank me?" Edd was leaning backward as Kevin was leaning forward.

'—

Edd knew very well how to thank Kevin, but why going so fast?

"I have no idea, babe." He said tilting his head a bit to the side.

"You know I hate when you do this, don't you?" Kevin asked, his voice a little low, leaning his whole body on Edd's.

"_Just enjoy, k?_" Edd said maliciously, remembering his boyfriend's words, said just a while ago.

Edd couldn't resist Kevin; he was a way too perfect. He held, finally, Kevin's waist bringing him closer, kissing him, and gently rubbing his erection on the other's. Kevin groaned enjoying the long waited contact with the other. Then he kissed Edd's jaw, reaching his neck and sucking it where he knew Edd was more sensitive. When he got the expected groan, he moved his head to his right ear, letting out a repressed groan when Edd rubbed a little faster.

Edd put his hand inside the other's shirt feeling the muscles he was never tired of exploring, and always made him get more excited, which made him increase the intensity of the friction between they. He listened, satisfied, the hot moans Kevin let out in his ear.

"Oh my... Why are you always so fucking hot?" Kevin groaned, taking his shirt out and putting both legs of Double D around him, heading for the truck's trunk.

"So it is for this the mattress for..." Edd laugh, under the other.

"Shut up dork."

Kevin ignored the other and kissed him even more warmly, biting Edd's lips, and putting his tongue to explore his mouth. They were breathing during the kiss refusing to get apart, still rubbing each other. Edd wanted more. He searched for the button of Kevin's pants, opening it easily and undoing the zipper without separating from the kisses. Kevin did the same. Without pants, the friction was even better. Both groaned.

Kevin kissed again Edd's neck, going down to his chest, sucking a nipple and stroking the other. Edd leaned his body up, asking for something more. It was torture, the pleasure was already screaming on his erection. Kevin smirked, and went down to kiss between the belly and Edd's groin, who grunted in disapproval when the other stopped. He took off Edd's underwear, and smiled in satisfaction and mischievously when he saw that he was really hard. His horny just increased.

Kevin held Edd's erection with one hand, beginning his work. He started slowly, allowing Edd's body begin to warm again, and then gave himself the freedom to push a little harder the other's penis and to increase speed. Edd was moaning gloriously. Kevin wanted to hear more. He licked the small slip on top of Edd's penis, making this one raise his hips in pleasure; enough to Kevin know he was able to put the other's penis in his mouth. As he did with his hand, Kevin started slowly, enjoying the feeling of Edd getting... crazy.

Edd felt Kevin increasing the speed he was sucking his penis, causing the excitement of his body became unbearable. That was amazing. When he felt his cock deep in Kevin's throat it became impossible to bear.

"Ahh! K-Kev..." Edd moaned. "Not yet."

Kevin freed Edd's penis, looking at him.

"How long are y-?"

"Let _me_ please you." Edd had risen to his knees to stay in front of Kevin.

He held Kevin's penis, but Kevin was already hard, that was not much left to do, but it was delightful to hold his length, making him moaning even more, and to see him get even more excited, if that were possible.

It was.

Edd sat on Kevin's lap and first made their erections met, then he got up and grabbed Kevin's penis doing a slowly penetration.

"O-o-oh babe! That's fuckin- Oh god!" Kevin groaned as his cock was fully inside Edd. "Ahh! Geez!" He mumbled.

Edd being on top began to go up and down, adapting to the penis inside him. Kevin left him in control for a while, but when he lost _his_ control, this laid Double D down again and held his waist. He was even more passionate seen by this angle. Kevin then leaned an elbow on the side of his head to make it easier to penetrate. Edd grabbed below his shoulders, kissing, sucking, licking and biting him. Kevin grunted when Edd bit him a little stronger.

"S-sorry." Edd apologized.

"Keep...Keep going." Kevin liked that.

Edd moaned in pleasure as Kevin went deeper and faster. It was a painful sensation at first, but that changed to something that made him moan for more. He wanted more. He knew Kevin was almost at his peak and helped him to penetrate more easily. It was beautiful how the two fit together perfectly.

"I-I'll cum"

"G-go ahead."

And then Kevin came inside Edd. Gasping near his ear, Kevin leaned both elbows on the side of his head to be able to recover his breath. Edd stroked the seductive body, covered by a layer of sweat, of Kevin, and bit his ear gently.

"Hmm! Do you fucking want me to cum again?" Kevin chuckled. "Let me finish with you." He gave a smirk.

Starting where he left off, Kevin returned to make an oral sex, even more inspired. Sucking harder and with the help of one hand, he made Double D had a great orgasm, one that he had never had. Kevin was proud of himself for still be able to claim the most from his partner. He lay down beside Edd allowing him to lie on his arm and relax on his chest.

"Who gave you the right to cum inside my mouth?"

"I beg your pardon about that, but your performance was outstanding."

"So come here and gimme a kiss."

"No way! It is like I was going to kiss my own penis." Edd laughed out loud at the expression Kevin did.

"Oh, you little prick!" Kevin laughed too. "Come here now and gimme your best tongue kiss."

Edd tried to escape from Kevin's kiss, but he grabbed his waist and made him get closer.

Double D tried to recover the breath lost between laughs.

"You know I am kidding." Edd leaned holding one side of Kevin's face.

"Yeah, dork!"

"I love you so much babe." Edd said after a long kiss.

"You can't imagine." Kevin kissed him again.

'—

After a while lying down, naked, enjoying the warmth of each other between cuddles, both took a brief nap. When both awoke, they felt like they didn't want to leave, and so they stayed there for a while. They talked about the now, and how it would be in the future; they also laughed about how things were in the past and how they took that long to acknowledge that this were what they wanted. Both did their best to withdraw the most they could of that moment. But they were also there for another reason, and it was already night.

"Aren't you going to use your gift?" Kevin asked realizing it was already night.

"Oh Dear! I forgot giving you something. Just give me a minute, I'll be right back."

Edd put on his underwear and his pants, not caring about finding his shirt. He got of the trunk and came back almost instantly. He made his way back inside the car and sat down, crossing his legs, beside Kevin who also sat down.

"Look, Kev, this is nothing compared to what you have done, but I think you will really going to like." Edd said giving the package meticulously wrapped to Kevin.

"Anything you give will be more than amazing." Kevin answered, placing an affectionate kiss on Edd's lips, starting to carefully unwrap the package.

Edd's smile was extremely wide.

"Holly shit!" Kevin said lingering on the words. "How did you?-" he was not able to finish talking.

"I happened to be at this store and suddenly this man dropped some things he was holding. I went to help him and when he stood up, I recognized him, and this part is your fault. I asked if he could wait for me to finish paying so he could autograph this football for you, and he accepted gratefully. A shame I wasn't with my Polaroid."

"So this is the _REAL _Joe Montana _fucking _signature?" Kevin asked pointing to the ball on his hands to be sure he wasn't being fooled. Edd just nodded.

"Oh geez! You are the fucking luckiest man in the world and this is the fucking best gift ever. FOR SURE!"

"I am so glad you are happy. I was afrai-"

"Happy?" Kevin interrupted his partner. "I'm so freaking happy that I could rape you right now-"

"Do not do that!" Edd cried out, covering his smile with one hand.

"Ok!"

"Maybe later!"

Kevin raised both brows. "I'll gonna remember this." He said with a smirk.

"Sounds goo-" DD couldn't finish because Kevin jumped on him giving him a lot of little kisses

Already well muffled, Edd made his way to the telescope. There was no need of any astrology map for him to know where to find what he wanted to see. Kevin was mesmerized with the enthusiasm and innocence of his boyfriend. Every star, nebulous, or planet Edd thought it was interesting, he showed to Kevin. Both were having fun in this pleasant night, Edd more than Kevin, but they were sharing a mutual happiness.

"Babe, look at those two stars." Kevin pointed with one finger.

"What about those?" Edd moved his attention from the telescope to see what his boyfriend was talking about.

"Our love can also be seen from the sky."

They observed the largeness of the universe; they ate, danced and sung, laughed and talked. Kevin told terror stories beside the bonfire. They laughed more. They kissed more. They loved each other more. And the day was far from ending. The day that became one of the best anniversary both have ever had.

Until now.


End file.
